


Of Summons and Ghosts

by Oreocat155338



Category: Naruto
Genre: (as much as she can be), (eventually) - Freeform, (it's not because of himself), (that's for sure), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Dead Uzumaki Kushina, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto sees ghosts, Naruto summons the dead, Other, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, but they did try, now feat. Uzushiogakure, the uchiha weren't the greatest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto never outgrows seeing ghosts. This... Changes a few things
Comments: 255
Kudos: 872





	1. The Beginning

They'd been with him as long as he could remember. It'd taken him a few years to realize that not everyone could see them - kids up to a certain age could, but he was past that age now.

They'd introduced themselves once they'd realized that he was going nowhere, that he could still see them - he'd met his mom, who was (and still is) furious at everyone for treating him like they were.

She'd told him (once he was old enough to understand the importance of keeping secrets) about his father - about the half-Kyubii sealed in him. About what it meant. About what had happened to his father when he'd sealed it into him. She'd told him to always try his best, and she (along with his clan - his entire clan, dead) taught him fuuinjutsu - though he was warned about revealing it before it was time, before he was ready.

She'd taught him to use Chakra Chains, and had told him time and time again the meaning of teamwork.

She'd taught him about summons and taijutsu forms and more.

He'd met Senju Tobirama, who had offered to teach him the Flying Thunder God - his father couldn't, and the boy deserved to learn his father's signature jutsu.

Tobirama spent their time together drilling chakra control into Naruto and now-

Now if he actually tried he'd be one of the top students in the class, especially given that his (ghostly) tutors didn't mind helping him but-

"Mom, I wanna be on a team with Sakura-chan." He said during their lessons after class one day. "But teams aren't guaranteed."

She still had that pinched look in her eyes as she spoke. _"There's always one predetermined team, other than Ino-Shika-Cho-"_

"Ino-Shika-Cho?" Naruto asked thoughtfully.

 _"Yes, for their names._ " She rolled her eyes, anger faded slightly. " _It'll have Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. Now, may I continue?"_ He nodded. _"The other predetermined team is the top two students, one male, the other female, and the dead-last."_

"The-" She held up a hand to silence him.

 _"Right now, the top male student is Sasuke."_ She told him, " _And with his family, he's likely to stay there. The top female student is Sakura, though Hinata is close behind her. I... Don't approve of Sakura, though, Naruto. She's listening to her parents too much about you."_

"I'll prove her wrong!" It's said with all the bravado of a seven-year-old boy, and his mother sighed.

 _"Hinata already likes you."_ She reminded him. _"Could you befriend her, if nothing else?"_ Naruto paused, frowning at the word- _"Be her friend, Naruto. At least try."_ A grin found it's way to his face, and he nodded. She gave him a sad smile as her ghostly hand passed through his hair. _"That's my boy."_

***

It was during class that he heard about summons. Normally he wouldn't be paying attention to the lessons, but the Nidaime had been angry about something, and had warned him not to skip out on class-

And his mom had enforced it, glaring as he tried to escape to find out what was going on.

She couldn't touch him -couldn't even give him a hug- but yet angering her scared him. 

After all, if she told the other ghosts that he was in trouble, they wouldn't teach him. They wouldn't correct his form, they wouldn't-

"Today we'll be going over the Sannin." Iruka-sensei said. "Three of the greatest shinobi ever produced by Konoha, each of them capable of taking down an army by themselves."

 _"Your father did that once."_ His mother's voice is soft, grieving, but when he turns to look at her, she levels another glare at him.

"First, we'll cover Jiraiya the Toad Sage, and sensei to the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Then, we'll cover Orochimaru, and last but not least, Senju Tsuande, the greatest med-nin alive."

 _"They are great shinobi."_ His mother admitted. _"But none of them them are within the village anymore. It was about time the Sandaime realized what his student was up to. Now if only he'd realize that Danzo was helping keep it under wraps."_

Naruto knows better than to ask. He hadn't gotten answers about anything they'd said regarding Danzo before. He wouldn't get them now.

"All three of them had summons that augmented their strengths-" He paused, pointing at Sakura-chan. "Yes, Sakura?"

"What are summons?" She asked, almost looking like she regretted asking.

"Summons are..." Iruka paused. "Animals, is the best word to use, I believe. Shinobi with a contract can summon these animals to them at will with a drop of blood." He held up a finger. "However, in order to summon them, you have to hold a contract with the race or species. Orochimaru tattooed the snake contract into his skin. Jiraiya carries the Toad contract with him. No one knows where Tsaunde's contract with the Slugs is. Does that answer your question?" She nodded, and he gave her a proud nod and continued with the lesson.

But Naruto already knew what he wanted. Just once he wanted to know what it would be like to hug his mother.

He wanted to figure out how to summon the dead.


	2. Of Uzushiogakure and the Shinigami

It's pure luck that during one of his mother's stories about Uzushiogakure (her homeland) that she mentions that the Uzukage had the ability to summon the Shinigami-

  
"The death god?" Naruto asked, eyes wide, and she paused.

 _"...Yes."_ She admitted. _"Naruto, what's going through your head?"_

"Nothing I can do anything about yet," Naruto admitted with a sigh. "But mom, why didn't the Uzukage just summon the Shinigami to defend them?" She pursed her lips.

 _"I... Don't know."_ She said. _"And after my death, I didn't go back to ask. I wasn't the Uzukage, nor was I related to him. I wasn't privy to those details. Still, rumors from my childhood said he had a price for everything. I'd hate to imagine what price he'd put on destroying the armies of two hidden villages."_

And Naruto let it go, for the moment. Still, the death god had been strong enough to separate the Kyubii in half.

... Was the Shinigami who he needed to go to in order to summon the dead? 

If that was the case, that was what he needed to do.

***

Naruto was eight when his mother taught him how to walk up walls.

It was thrilling to have that sort of freedom- thrilling to learn how adult shinobi did it.

He was less thrilled when the Nidaime explained that it was another way to practice chakra control.

But he still practiced anyways. Maybe soon he'd be able to make a clone.

He was out in the park one day, away from where the civilians could see him practicing when he saw one of his classmates sitting by himself, away from the other children-

And staring right at him.

Naruto froze, locking eyes with Sasuke, before his gaze turned to his mom.

 _"Go talk to him."_ She suggested. _"You two would've been friends had your father or I survived. They're avoiding him because the Uchiha are blamed for the Kyubii attack."_

He dropped from the tree and walked over to Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke," He paused, unsure how to go on- "I saw you were watching me walk up the tree? Is- is that something you already know?" Sasuke froze and Naruto could almost see pride and curiosity warring in his eyes.

"I- I don't," Sasuke admitted. "... Would you be willing to teach me?" A grin found it's way to Naruto's face-

"Of course!"

***

It's over the holiday break when Naruto slips out of the village to go to Ushizo. His mother following him, scolding him, telling him he needed to stay in the village but-

But he needs to be able to summon her, to feel her embrace.

It takes days to get to the sea, but when he can smell the salt in the air he feels more... Energized?

He stops and makes a fire, eating and getting the rest he so desperately needed before walking out on the water -

He wouldn't be able to turn around and come back if he made a mistake from being tired or eating, and his mother would never forgive him if he didn't take care of himself-

And then when the sun rose he left the camp behind, stepping out onto the ocean-

And heard a whisper on the breeze-

_Come home-_

And he followed it, until he reached the infamous whirlpools of Uzushiogakure-

And he hesitated, looking at the swirling mass of water, and knew that it was baying for blood-

 _"I'll be back."_ Kushina is scowling, but the look in her eyes told him that she wasn't too angry anymore- that'd faded somewhat, with their ancestral home so close- _"Don't get yourself killed."_

When she returned, there was a blond male with bright blue eyes.

 _"Sandaime Uzukage Uzumaki Arashi."_ She introduced her guest. _"He'll guide you to Ushizo and explain what he needs you to do once we're there."_

"I-" Naruto stopped, snapping his mouth shut. "Oh... Kay." The Uzukage gave him a bright smile, then formed a hand signal.

 _"You only need the **barest** trickle of chakra."_ He told Naruto, who formed the sign, then pushed a drop to his hands-

And saw a red trail weaving over the around the whirlpools in the sign.

"...What?" He asked, a grin forming.

 _"Cool, isn't it?"_ The Uzukage's grin grew larger. _"If you would've grown up here, you would've memorized the path before you became a chunnin. Only Ushizo shinobi knew it."_ His grin fell. _"At least, until our village fell. Your mother never got the chance to learn."_

"...Oh." Naruto's shoulders fell. "So, this is the way then?" The Uzukage nodded, and Naruto began walking. Behind he could hear him talking with Kushina-

_"He's a child Kushina! He shouldn't be here, not this soon!"_

_"Kinda hard to stop him when I'm a ghost, Uzukage-san."_ His mother replied. _"I tried, believe me, but he's got an idea in his head. He's had it since his class had a lesson on summoning. Asked me all sorts of questions after."_ She paused. _"He asked why you didn't summon the Shinigami to save Ushizo."_

 _"I... I did."_ Came the Uzukage's response. _"The price was too great to pay. He wanted freedom, Kushina, but that wasn't all. He would've devoured the souls of some of us. If it'd been mine and his freedom I would've paid it in a heartbeat. I had a successor in mind, but-"_


	3. The Uzukage's Gemstone

Naruto is tired when they reach Uzushiogakure, but the Uzukage leads on, and so Naruto follows him.

They weave through the ruins, with Naruto having to take short detours around the perfectly preserved boned of the dead, their ghosts floating above the bodies impassively-

When they finally reach where the Uzukage has been leading them, he sees a rouch circle of bones, with the ghosts each frozen, reaching for the bones of the man in the center-

 _"They insisted on coming with me to fight the Mizukage and his bodyguards."_ The grief is obvious in the kage's voice. _"It wasn't a fair fight. Wouldn't have been a fair fight anyways."_

"What is it you need me to do?" Naruto asked, and the Uzukage pointed to the ruby-red gemstone necklace on his bones.

 _"Take it and wear it."_ He said. _"That's the first part. Whether you lay the bodies to rest or not without that their ghosts will be unable to remove themselves. Your mother is a special case, as a Jinchuriki. The others were not so lucky."_ Naruto reaches for it-

"How come you were able to come get me?" He asked.

 _"I died with it."_ He replied. _"Is the only thing I can figure. I've roamed the island since my death. I saw how Mist slaughtered my remaining people, then how the island turned on them."_ He paused as the necklace slid over his skull. _"Wear it. When you return to Konoha hide it under your clothes. Don't reveal it until you've made Chunin at least. Promise me, Naruto."_

"I promise." Naruto said as he slid it down. He pulled his hands away, and looked down at the necklace in awe. "What is it?"

 _"You'll learn as time goes on." The ghost avoided the question. "Everything it does- it's not important now."_ He turned to the dead surrounding his body. _"I'll explain how to put their bodies to rest soon, but you won't be able to do it alone."_ He crouched down so he was level with Naruto. _"The technique I'm about to teach you is another of our secrets. It's called the Shadow Clone. It's derived from Konoha's Shadow Clone, just... Modified."_

"I'm terrible at clones." Naruto wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

_"Most Uzumaki are, starting out."_ There's a twinkle of amusement in the former kage's eyes, and he ran through hand signals. _"The Konoha version takes the amount of chakra you put in and makes a clone with that. If you're aiming for more, it splits that chakra in half. I could have made a hundred or so. For the chakra clone, it's denser. It can take a couple more hits."_ He paused, watching Naruto running through the hand signals. _"Good. Now try it."_

What he produced was a swirling mass the color of his skin with blond covering the top.

Naruto deflated, turning to the laughing Uzukage.

 _"Sorry, I didn't explain that very well."_ He managed to say. _"It happens every time I swear. Alright, so the Shadow Clone copies your appearance and all that but this requires you to know yourself. So pause for a minute and think about your attitude, your friends, what you know, that sort of thing. Bring it all together and run through it again. You'll get it."_

And he did. It took a few tries but when Naruto wa grinning like a maniac when he finally managed it, staring at a perfect copy of himself.

 _"Follow me."_ The Uzukage said, and Naruto's grin fell as he remembered how tired he was-


	4. Of Burial Rites

Naruto found himself staring at a league of boats. Beside him, the Uzukage stared wistfully.

_"Each boat is for one of us."_ He told Naruto. _"They've names painted on the side so you can tell."_

"But how will I know who is who?" Naruto asked, staring at the armada.

 _"I can tell you, or, once you've freed their souls from their bodies, you can ask them."_ Came the reply. " _Whichever you would prefer. But you'll bring their bodies down here, lay them on the bed on their ship, and set it out to sea. Some might ask that you light the ship on fire as it goes. I'd ask that you allow them the courtesy."_

  
There was a pause as Naruto walked over to the ships, staring at the names when one caught his eye-

**Uzumaki Kushina**

"Mom?" He asked, and behind him, she replied.

_"Of course I had an Uzu ship! I was born here, and, well, had the village not been destroyed I would've been buried the Uzu way."_

_"She's right."_ The Uzukage agreed. _"And probably your grandmother would've gone to Konoha to raise you. You'd have gotten an Uzu ship too."_ He paused. If he'd been alive, Naruto would've thought he was taking a breath. _“But let’s not dwell on the might-have-beens. Would you be willing to set my people free from their prisons?”_

Naruto nodded, swaying from the exhaustion-

“Can it wait for me to get some sleep?” He asked-

 _“Yeah, sorry.”_ The Uzukage replied, a sheepish expression on his face. _“I, uh, forgot that sleep was a thing the living need. I’ll try to remember that.”_

***

When Naruto gets up, he begins, following the Uzukage’s instructions.

First he places the gemstone on the bones, and the ghost is freed.

Oftentimes they introduce themselves, and Naruto and his chakra clone head off to bring the bones to the ship and set it out to sea.

It’s a very time-consuming process, and sometimes Naruto listens to their stories about why there’s a particular object on their ship.

By the time he finishes setting the ships off, he’s been on the island nearly three weeks.

And the Uzukage leads him down to the Shinigami’s mask.

 _“It’s not hard to summon him.”_ He tells Naruto. _“All you have to do is channel a touch of chakra into the mask.”_ He paused. _“Why do you want to speak with him anyways?”_

Naruto didn’t answer. Instead, he picked up the mask and channeled chakra into it-


	5. Back in Konoha

In Konoha, Naruto’s absence had been noted.

Still, it wasn’t the most pressing matter. He’d skip school every so often, disappear for a day or two.

  
... But when the Uchiha clan had been massacred, right when Naruto should’ve shown his face at school-

The whispers started. Offically, Uchiha Itachi had gone insane and killed his clan in a test of strength.

But the rumors said that he’d killed Naruto and the beast-child (that they thought he was) had driven him mad.

And so, Konoha’s citizens began to relax with the belief that Naruto was gone for good.

But the shinobi? The shinobi began searching.

Because Itachi hadn’t been seen near Naruto in the weeks leading up to the massacre. 

Because Naruto was Konoha’s jinchuriki, and had to stay in the village, loyal, to ensure the balance of power in the world.

Naruto’s classmates heard the rumors and saw their parents worry, and began to piece together that something about Naruto was different from them. 


	6. The Shinigami

Naruto didn’t answer. Instead, he picked up the mask and channeled chakra into it-

And chakra- cold chakra shot out from it, pushing the Uzukage from the room-

And Naruto was alone with the Shinigami.

The Shinigami was black, with coloring shifting and appearing - it was beautiful, but Naruto’s instincts were telling him to run-

But he’d come all the way here for a reason.

He just couldn’t speak.

“ **Well now,”** The Shinigami purred. **“What’s a child doing here?”** It moved forward, and grabbed Naruto’s chin, forcing the boy to look into its eyes-

Naruto could feel his life being drained by the simple act, but his limbs wouldn’t move-

Then the Kyubii flared his chakra, breaking whatever hold the Shinigami had on Naruto-

The boy flung himself backward, heart pounding in his eyes, eyes wide. The Shinigami frowned, before lunging forward-

A ruby-red barrier appeared between them as the gemstone around Naruto's neck glowed, and the Shinigami let out a fustrated growl.

**“Well, _boy_ , why summon me?”** The being asked, daring him to answer-

“I would like a summoning contract>” Naruto replied, steeling his nerves- his hands were trembling but he’d come so far for this moment-

 **“You, a child.”** The Shinigami’s voice was dripping with disdain. **“You want to form a summoning contract with _me?!?_ What could you possibly offer me for this contract? I’m the death god boy!”**

“I-” Naruto stopped. He had nothing to offer the Shinigami- but he couldn’t-

His gaze landed on the mask- _he wanted freedom_ \- and an idea began to form.

“I can free you from the mask.” He said, looking down at the map that had forced the Shinigami to appear. “I can figure it out, it might take a bit but I can-”

 **“You would... Free me?”** The Shinigami asked, suddenly hesitant, before he straightened. **“Many have claimed that before. None have followed through. Why are you any different?"**

"I-" Naruto stopped, "I- the mask allows any the ability to summon you. If I destroy it, then you'll be freed."

 **"As though mortal chakra could break such a thing."** The Shinigami scoffed. **"Not even the vast power of the Kyubii no Kitsune could destroy it."**

There's a pause, and in the span of a heartbeat-

"Then let me use your chakra to break it."

***

Sasuke can't sleep.

Every time he closes his eyes, he sees the faces of his clan members as Itachi killed them-

But one face was missing.

_Naruto's_.

Sasuke might not have gotten out much since the massacre, but even he had heard that Itachi had allegedly killed Naruto.

Itachi had known about their fledgling friendship.

If he _had_ killed Naruto, then why hadn't his face been in the genjutsu?

"You're out late." Sasuke looked up from the koi pond he'd been staring at - he'd been trying to maintain it, but he didn't have the same touch his mother did- into the eyes of a purple-haired woman.

He waited for her to get to the point, and she sighed.

"Even _I_ know you're supposed to reply to that." She rolled her eyes. "No matter. I'm Mitarashi Anko, and _you_ aren't taking care of yourself. I should know, I did the same thing when my teacher defected. So _you_ are coming with _me,_ and you are going to tell me about these people you lost and we can figure out how you can honor them without killing yourself in the process." A feral grin appeared on her face. "Then we're going to have _some fun_."


	7. Of Anko and Orochimaru

It takes nearly an hour for Sasuke to get through the story, and Anko listens quietly the whole time.

  
"You miss him though." She said when he was finished, as he opened his mouth to snap a reply, she held up a hand.

"I was the apprentice of the Sannin Orochimaru." She informed him. "I was a girl when he took me under his tutelage. The Sannin were all incredibly power shinobi who could singlehandedly take on an army. The Sannin Jiraiya was already being looked at as a possible sucessor to the Sandaime. With prospects like that, I was excited. I knew I'd become powerful.

"And I did. I'm a Tokubetsu Jōnin. I'd be a jounin, if not for him."

"But I thought you said that you were powerful?" Sasuke asked, and Anko frowned.

"I am, kid." She told him. "I'm a special jounin. I'm not well-rounded enough to be a jounin, and then there's this." She tilted her head to the side and pulled down her collar. "It's a cursed seal kid. I'll never be rid of it. I can use it to draw on Orochimaru's chakra that's there, it makes me neigh invincible for a time. But it burns and allows corruption through my body. Sometimes it reacts when he's close by." She shrugged. "Now, on with the story.

"Orochimaru was a genius, but one without morals. With oversight, it was fine. About a couple years ago, however, he managed to give that oversight the slip. It's been probably a year now since he was found out and he escaped the village."

Sasuke began to tremble, "What... Exactly... Was it he did?"

"He as experimenting on Konoha citizens." Anko said. "Trying to recreate Mokoton, among other things. Children died, as did teenagers and adults. In all, Sandaime-sama estimates he killed probably a hundred and fifty or so." _Nearly as many as Itachi had killed_. Went unsaid. "Their deaths were slow as he experimented." She took a breath. "For a good while, it was thought that I had something to do with it too. I've only been cleared for a month now, and I've still plenty of eyes on me.

"And yet," She continued with a humorless laugh. "And yet I still miss him." Her voice shook. "I still wish to hear him tell me that he's proud of me, that I've made astounding progress-" She cut herself off angrily. "I understand what it's like, kid. I've been through it. I'm still going through it." She took a breath to steady herself. "Together?"

***

"Then let me use your chakra to break it."

It had been an impulsive thing to say, but the Shinigami seemed to actually be considering it.

 **"I am bound to the mask because my chakra resides within it."** It said. **"As a living being channeled my chakra into it, and I am not living, I cannot draw it out."** It paused. **"But even should you free me, I must require more for a contract, for none after you will be able to release me.** "

"I'll spend a night a week in your stomach!" Naruto tried not to flinch as he realized what he'd said. "It's- I want to be able to summon the dead. You know who I am." He took a breath, trying to keep his thoughts in line, trying to keep from offending the Shinigami. "You took _both_ my parents from me and I've grown up _alone_ and-" His voice shook, as tears formed in his eyes. " _I just want to hug my mom._ "

There was a pause as Naruto shrunk in on himself, trying to give himself a hug for the mother who never could.

 **"For my freedom I shall bind the contract on your soul."** The Shinigami replied after a moment. **"Take a moment to compose yourself, and tell me when you are ready."** He paused. **"If you are to channel my chakra, ask the Kyubii no Kitsune to protect your body. There will be... Adverse effects."**


	8. Freeing the Shinigami

If Naruto had thought the Shinigami radiated cold before... It was nothing compared to pulling his chakra out of the mask and pouring it back into the Shinigami.

He's cold to his bones, and while the Kyubii within him is keeping him alive, even the nine-tails can't repair all the damage being done by the cold, malevolent chakra.

He's shivering as he pulls the chakra from the mask, shaking from the cold of the chakra and from being so close to the Shinigami-

Then he drops, shaking from the damage and the cold-

 **"You've done it."** There's a note of awe in the Shinigami's voice. **"Even the Uzumaki who put my chakra into the mask wasn't able to survive it."** The being paused. **"There's a touch of my chakra within you yet. It will grow, but it is small enough your body should adapt."** He paused, and Naruto felt the small bit of chakra shift, and then seemingly dissipate. **"The contract is written. Any of the dead who have not entered the Pure Lands are yours to summon as you wish. Once a week you will be able to summon one who has sacrificed themself and wound up within my stomach. Those who are in the Pure Lands are no longer within my control, and as such, are not included in the contract."** He paused. **"And should you need me, use the touch of my chakra still living in your being. Do not summon me unless the need is great, and none of the dead you can now summon can intervene."**

With that, he left.

***

Arashi was nearly panicking when he couldn't get through the Shinigami's chakra- when he couldn't sense what was happening to Kushina's son-

He could tell that the Shinigami's chakra was being used and that scared him. The ruby had seals etched on it and plenty of chakra - both from the previous owners of the ruby and from the Shinigami himself - but-

Anything could happen. If the gemstone failed-

Well. Hopefully Naruto wouldn't be trapped to his bones. Kushina hadn't, after all-

When the Shinigami's chakra disappeared, the first thing Arashi could sense was the Kyubii-

And as he rushed in, Naruto's felt worn and weak-

He stopped at the sight of the boy. His hair had patches of white in it now, and his whisker-mark scars had turned the white of snow-

And he could see clearly where the Shinigami's chakra had traveled through Naruto as though through a blood vein-

And both his palms were impossibly white-

He was shivering, and the former Uzukage sat beside the boy, waiting for him to wake up.

Whatever Naruto had done had clearly, in true Uzumaki fashion, been reckless, but he'd made it out the other side. 

That meant Arashi would keep an eye on him until he recovered before scolding him.

***

"So, tell me about them." Anko said as she escorted him to her apartment - _you're clearly not sleeping at home if the bags under your eyes are any indigitation! You'll be coming with me to sleep in a place that hasn't traumatized you_ \- "Your parents."

"My father always made us breakfast." Sasuke's voice is barely a whisper. "He was at work all the time and he wanted better relationships with mom and Itachi. At least that's what mom always said. She said the Yondaime was the one who mad the suggestion.

"My mother has a picture on her nightstand. She said that it was her old team from when she was a genin. She always seemed sad when she looked at it. I never met any of them, but she spoke of them with fondness. Hakate Sakumo, Kushina and Inuzuka Maru." He paused. "She never told me Kushina's last name."

"She wouldn't have." Anko replied. "Laws and all that. She's related to one of your classmates, though." She paused. "What else?"

"My mom made it to jounin before she and dad got together." Sasuke said, his voice growing stronger. "Her Sharingan was strong and so my grandfather wanted her to join the main branch." He paused. "My father's line is descended from Uchiha Izuna. My mothers is said to be from Uchiha Madara."

"You think Madara's madness infected your brother?" Anko asked almost conversationally. "It's certainly a theory." Suddenly a grin appeared on her face. "Wanna break into T&I and see your brother's psych evals?"


	9. A Hug From Mom

Sasuke wasn't sure what he expected when Anko invited him to break into T&I to see his brother's psych records-

  
But it certainly wasn't actually breaking and entering-

His father would be so disappointed.

And yet he couldn't find it in himself to care. Anko understood, almost-

And so he followed her lead - _I'll go first, make sure it's clear, then I'll come back for you, ok?_ \- and when he couldn't move as quietly as she needed him to, she'd hold up a finger to her lips before picking him up-

He hadn't gotten a piggy-back in years and yet it felt natural to wrap his arms and legs around her so he wouldn't fall-

And she used chakra while moving. Itachi hadn't ever used chakra during their piggy back rides-

And Sasuke found himself grinning.

***

When Naruto's eyes opened, he found himself looking into the disappointed face of the Uzukage.

 _"You realize how risky that was, right?"_ He asked, _"Without the Kyubii, you wouldn't have survived it."_

"I needed to." Naruto said as he sat up, wincing at how sore he felt.

 _" **Now** do you care to tell me why you wanted to speak with the Shinigami?"_ The Uzukage asked, eyebrow raised. " _What was so important that a child ran from Konoha to Ushizo and risked his life to free the Shinigami?"_

"I-" Naruto frowned and closed his mouth, before biting his thumb - noting that it felt cold to the touch - to make it bleed. "I think it's better if I show you." He ran through the hand symbols, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Smoke formed, and his mother was standing there, looking somewhat see-through but as long as he could get a hug-

"What did you **do**?" She demanded, and Naruto launched himself at her, wrapping his arms around her, tears forming as he realized that she was completely solid-

"I- I wanted a hug." He tried to explain. "So- so when I heard about summoning I knew that it'd be the only way but then I had to figure out who I'd make a contract with to summon you and then you told me about the Shinigami and-" Her arms wrapped around him and while she didn't have the warm of a living person it was enough.

"So you summoned the death god in order to form a contract with him so you could." She sighed. "You may look like your father, but you're an Uzumaki, you know that?" Naruto lifted his tear-ridden face to look at her, and gave her a wobbly grin.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone figure out what Anko's plan here *really* was?


	10. A Reunion

The trip back to Konoha was easier on Naruto (he spent most of the trip back riding on his mom's back) than the trip to Ushizo, at least.

  
Still, when they got close, Senju Tobirama was waiting, a serious look on his face.

Kushina faded back to her ghostly form as he explained.

_"Uchiha Itachi killed his family."_ Naruto's eyes went wide-

"Sasuke!" He turned to run into the village, but the Nidaime took a step, so he was still in front of Naruto.

 _"Sasuke's... Alive."_ He said, _"Physically, he's fine, but the entire village thinks that Itachi killed you too."_

"Wha- how?" Naruto asked.

 _"We were in Ushizo a couple weeks, Naruto."_ Kushina pointed out. She looked down at the gemstone Naruto was opening wearing- _"You'd best cover that now."_ With a sigh, he obeyed, and he turned back to Tobirama.

"So then what that mean for me?" He asked.

 _"You'd best come up with an excuse for where you were."_ Tobirama said. _"And be prepared to stick to it, Sarutobi will want to make sure that you're not lying. I don't believe he'll use the Yamanaka's, but either way you need to lie better than you've ever told a lie before."_

***

It's Sasuke's third day at school, and the girls (except Hinata) are all over him and he's about ready to run, Iruka-sensei being the best or not.

Then he hears a startled yelp from Kiba and Sasuke turns-

Naruto's standing in the doorway, looking sheepish.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked, looking at the expressions that he's getting from their classmates-

And Sasuke didn't hesisate to launch himself across the room at Naruto using his new skills from Anko- realizing too late that Naruto is the deadlast and can't catch him-

But Naruto, the dead last student, without hesitation, shifted a leg behind him and caught Sasuke, clutching him close for a minute before releasing him, letting his feet hit the ground. Sasuke clung to him for a moment longer.

"You _dumbass_." He muttered. "Where have you been?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we have any guesses as to how Naruto's going lie his way out of this?


End file.
